


there is no sweeter innocence (than our gentle sin)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Dummy is a Robot Babysitter, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Ward is Hellfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles, oneshots, and prompt fills for Marvel.</p><p>(03) Skye/Ward: A adjusting B's jewelry/neck tie/etc.<br/>(04) Darcy/Steve: shoulder rubs<br/>(05) Fitz/Simmons: accidentally falling asleep together<br/>(06) Skye/Ward: the way you said i love you: when i am dead<br/>(07) Darcy & Tony & Pepper: “was that his/her first word?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nightmares follow you like shadows (skyeward)

At first he’s confused to find himself back in Ian Quinn’s basement. But that confusion quickly turns to horror at what he sees once he's turned around—on the ground is Skye, slowly dying from the bloodied bullet holes. Grant is barely able to breathe as he stares unable to look away. 

Then he forces his eyes quickly flit around the dark room, taking the time to notice Coulson, May and FitzSimmons aren’t there with him. That’s when the _panic_ sets in. He is smart, he is very much a survivor, but Grant has no idea how to work that hyperbaric chamber, and that is the key to keeping his rookie alive.

His mind has gone blank. His skills as a Specialist rendered useless.

Grant is barely aware of himself dropping to his knees next to Skye, and using his bare hands to apply pressure on her wounds. Nor did he know that he’d begun to cry until the wetness hits his cheeks.

“Skye!” he screams at her, all reason lost now. “Skye! Skye! Skye, wake up! You get up right now, Skye!”

His voice doesn’t even sound his own during the mindless babble; its thin and high, filled with only desperation and panic.  


* * *

“Skye!” Grant yells once more, confused by the darkness that now surrounds him, and the soft but gentle touch on his arm.

“Shh. Shh. I’m right here,” comes Skye’s soothing voice, before she places a kiss to his shoulder.

“Y-you wer-were shot. Bleeding out. Dying. I _couldn’t_ save you.”

Her soft hand takes his to place it on her abdomen. “I’m fine. I’m _safe_ ,” Skye tells him, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. “See? Perfectly safe with you.”

Awareness leaks in, allowing him to become more alert. More details come into focus for him then; such as his surroundings, he is in his bedroom with Skye at the Playground. It has been years since Quinn shot her. His rookie is a fully trained agent. That means one thing— _nightmare_. Something he’s suffered from horribly after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Another one…” he hisses from between clenched teeth. Grant wouldn’t have said anything, but he refuses to leave Skye worried for him.

Skye looks up at him with wide and compassionate brown eyes. “Hey, hey, shh,” she whispers while using her other hand to rub his chest. “It’s ok, alright? You just moaned, called out my name and twitched a bit. This _is_ getting better, honey.”

He looks at her wearily and runs his free hand across his mouth, before attempting to give this amazing woman some semblance of a smile. “I’d prefer if it were just over,” Grant practically sighs out.

“No, no. We will not be negative,” demands Skye, and he knows by the stubborn set to her chin and determination filled eyes, he will not win this round. He isn’t honestly sure he wants to. “We are going to go back to sleep— _because no nightmares will beat us_ —then spend the day out in the world just the two of us!”

He says nothing, only tilts his head with a raised brow.

“Yes. So that means back to bed. Or, to recharge for robots.”

Grant huffs a laugh, like she wanted, helpless to her like always. “God, I love you, sweetheart,” he says reverently, always in awe that she’s his and loves him too.

“Love ya, too, handsome!” she chirps with a pleased smile, leaning to kiss him quickly, before lying back down in the cradle of his arms.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	2. collectables (coulson & skye)

Daisy noticed it moments after having entered Coulson’s office to give him the reports about the newborn Inhuman she’d picked up with Mack and Hunter. And she couldn’t quite help the smile that appeared at the sight of it.

It, being a tiny Captain America figure that was poised for battle, his little shield in hand. Daisy found herself unable to resist using her index finger to poke the top of tiny Cap’s head, then watched it bobble. She forced back a squeal, because this was _a-freaking-dorable_ , and so Coulson.

“Daisy,” said Coulson from behind her in relief. “Have you got those—”

“Hey, A.C.,” she interrupted him quickly, using the nickname reserved for their more father/daughter moments. “He is just so precious!” she enthused with a cheeky grin, and poked Cap’s still slightly bobbling head again. Then allowed herself to release a very small squeak of happiness.

Coulson moved around his desk in three quick strides, then soothed his palm over Cap’s head to stop the movement. “He’s a collectable,” he chided her with the softness that his voice often took whenever taking about one of his favorite enjoyments—Captain America and the Howling Commandos, or their collectables.

“I know,” Daisy answered with a big smile, and continued at his raised brows. “I’ve got the Iron Man one in my room.”

“Hmmm…”

“You have your heroes, and I’ve got mine. Never said he was a perfect human being,” she said with hands raised in defense, “but Stark is a technological god though, so I have to give him props. Also, that suit? Never not going to impress me.”

He gave her that special smile and laugh, which she immediately returned. It had almost been too long since they’d last shared a moment like this one.

“We each have our own heroes,” he agreed, “but my guy? He’d kick your hero’s ass.”

Daisy laughed so hard her body shook as she turned to leave his office, and allowed A.C. to have the last word.  
.  
.  
**[End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The collectables mentioned are these:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	3. never let me go (skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] _A adjusting B's jewelry/neck tie/etc._ From the Tumblr list of Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy.

“Skye,” said Grant, as he entered the common area, to get her attention from the tablet.

And even if she didn’t know his voice better than her own, she’d have known it was him, because he was the only one to call her _Skye_ , everyone else having stuck with Daisy. Even when horrified and frightened after surviving possession by Hive and surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D., he was able to scoff at her correction of her name, then proceeded to call her Skye again.

Things further became thrown into chaos, when upon waking Ward was left with a gift from Hive, his own Inhuman powers—the ability to control fire. So locking him up and throwing away the key was out. Couldn’t just kill him (again), every other Inhuman had gotten a second chance with their gifts. Leaving Daisy to grudgingly help train him to control those powers; and later a place on her Secret Warriors, codename Hellfire.

From there Grant Ward earned her trust once again. It’d been baby steps as allies, partners, then friends, and somewhere in there her feelings for him resurfaced. Because somewhere along the way the beautiful man under the mask, she’d long ago glimpsed at, returned fully. They were currently months into a _real_ relationship and it was near perfect.

“Yes dear?” she teased, fluttering lashes.

His lips twitched a bit, as his left hand scratched the back of his neck and he looked down for a moment. “I, uh. I want to give you something.” As he spoke, his right hand came from behind him, holding a box.

“You didn’t have to…”

“Yeah, I did,” he said, smiling a tad shyly. “Today is the anniversary of the day we met. You’ve always been the best part of my life, and a small token is the _least_ I could do.”

Grant was actually an eloquent man. Who could also reduce her to mush in seconds.

“Thank you,” whispered Daisy, reaching out to take her gift and looking at him with watery eyes. A shaky breath left her after opening the white box—inside was a bonze skeleton key necklace, with detailing to make it look antique, and the top had a pretty looping design. It was perfect. It was… “ _Beautiful_ ,” she murmured while lightly running a finger along it. “Grant. This is, well it’s, just wonderful. Thank you!”

Keeping eye contact, Daisy stood and kissed his jaw, using his shoulders for leverage.

“It was nothing. Saw it and thought of you,” Grant told her. “May I?” he continued gesturing to the box in her hand.

“Please?” she answered, turning her back to him as she gathered her hair. Then Daisy felt the cool metal key rest under her clavicle and the chain follow after. He placed a delicate kiss on the back of her neck once clasped.

“You look beautiful.”

His brown eyes were soft as he admired her, and those lips were curled into her smile. This was the side of Grant that was hers alone. But, sadly the moment had to end, work wasn’t stopping just because they felt sappy.

“Chose a necklace so you’d have an excuse to look at the goods, didn’t you?” Daisy teased with sass that had Ward huffing a chuckle and rolling his eyes. “Deny it.”

“Yes, Skye, that’s why I picked it alright,” came the sarcastic reply.

She made a dramatic fist pump, “Yeeeessss! I knew it!” He only laughed at her (like always). “I’ll complete this with a victory dance later. As in tonight. In our room.”

“Can’t wait for it,” his tone still sarcastic, and then Ward’s face softened. “I love you,” he said with all the conviction in the world.

“I love you, too, Robot!” chirped Daisy with a smile, before she walked back to the couch with a little more strut.

Tonight. She really couldn’t wait.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	4. this is life in color (darcy/steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] _shoulder rubs._ From the Tumblr list Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy.

After a long day of Steve Avengering, Darcy liked to throw on pop culture relevant movie and sit on the back of the couch while giving him a shoulder rub. He did the same for her on the times she’d sat for what felt like forever on her laptop or tablet.

“More pressure on the left. Oh, yea, like that,” he groaned out. “I don’t understand Snape. How could anyone know what side he’s on?”

Their movie was _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , having been watching the others that week. It came about when he did not understand her _Accio_ reference to his search for Bucky and that was not okay with her. Any man she loved had to at least know the basics for Harry Potter.

Darcy huffed a chuckled. “That’s because there’s still two other movies to see.”

“If you say so, doll.”

“Well, I do say so,” she sassed back, kneading the right side of his back now, only to get his cute laugh in response.

Honestly she was kind of dreading the end of the movie; Steve had become somewhat attached to Dumbledore (maybe reminded of Erskine?), and really didn’t want to see his sad face.

“Hands where I can see them!” Tony called out as he strut from the elevator on to Darcy’s floor. “I’m your father, youngling! Shouldn’t want to scar me for the rest of my life,” he continued much to Steve’s embarrassment, if his reddish ears were to go by.

“That could actually still happen,” she snarked, “to _you_?”

“Every father likes to believe his daughter is innocent until his death,” he answered sagely, taking a sip from the glass of Bourbon in his hand.

Unable to help herself, Darcy snorted. “Like you really believe that.”

“I’d like to,” said Tony, with a larger drink. “But honestly? I’m not sure whether to be proud you’re defiling a national icon, or horrified at your taste in much older men.”

“Dad!” she hissed as Steve growled, “Tony!”

“Well, I just came by to let old Cap know I’ve got Katniss’ new trick arrows finished. See you later kiddo,” he called out cheerfully, going back to the elevator muttering to Jarvis.

“I’m sorry about him.”

Looking back at her, Steve flashed a bemused smile. “Don’t worry. I’m used to him by now.”

“Okay,” Darcy said and kissed the back of his head. “Let’s finish our movie, then relax in bed. With all doors locked, of course.”

Steve only moaned in agreement as she’d begun to rub his shoulders again.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	5. dreams are made of this (fitzsimmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] _accidentally falling asleep together._ From the Tumblr list Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy.

When Jemma woke, like usual these days, she was confused. Unsure of where she was and if she was hallucinating that she had returned home. Yet it was very real. Waking up on the couch next to Fitz.

She was instantly filled with comfort at the sight of him. Like always he felt _safe_. He looked peaceful in his slumber, mouth slightly open, with soft snores and his head tilted towards her. It was precious to Jemma to witness this—her one constant in life completely open and vulnerable. Made her feel almost wistful over those pesky _‘what ifs’_.

All too soon the feeling of guilt was like a punch to her stomach. Guilt for Fitz. Guilt for Will. Never did she expect to be swept off to some barren land, or that she’d come to love her fellow survivor, with no hope of ever returning home. It was a mess; one of the likes she’d never dreamed of.

In love with two men. Both of which Jemma had needed to exist.

Though, somehow, nothing was worse than the look on Fitz’s face when she’d told him they had to figure out how to go back for Will. And the _why_.

“Jemma?”

“Hmmm?” she brought her focus back to Fitz, shocked she hadn’t noticed him wake.

His face was lined with concern. “You feeling alright?”

“Yes, yes. I’m perfectly _fine_ ,” she stressed with an awkward laugh, “I’m going to get us some coffee. Then I’ll meet you in the lab, we’ve got work to do.”

Fitz’s face closed off, something new but not uncommon to her these days. A price Jemma paid for her heart being split in two.

“I’ll meet you there,” his tone was brisk, and his exit tense.

Watching him go she wanted nothing more than to cry, but she refused to. So she did what was not uncommon to her now; bit back her sobs, stood straight, and carried on through the mess of her own making.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


	6. you're gonna miss me when i'm gone (skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] the way you said i love you: when i am dead

The words _careful what you wish for_ wouldn’t leave Daisy’s mind. It’d been an irritating buzz ever since they’d been told of Ward’s death. And she was sure her own shocked reaction wasn’t exactly like the teams. Yeah she was speechless than Coulson had murdered him, but he had changed from A.C. who’d invited her along for the ride. Part of her silence stemmed from the news that Ward was simply… _dead_.

Wishing and reality are two very different things. She’s always known that; but Mary, Skye, Daisy, whatever her name was or is, she rarely gets wishes granted. And this time she would rather not have. That want of his death was merely anger used to mask the pain, and it’s hard to hate the dead man you’re mourning.

Daisy is left with nothing to hide behind. Forced to face the truth she’s run from for so long.

“I still love you,” she hisses from trembling lips, tasting the salt from the tears she never knew she’d shed. “I _still_ love you, Grant Ward.”


	7. Darcy & Tony & Pepper: you are the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt:** ] “was that his/her first word?”

Entering Tony’s workshop, Pepper couldn’t help but notice that the only time it wasn’t in a state of chaos complete with ear deafening music, was the times he had Darcy. Which admittedly happening more often as her mother’s trust in Tony—or _her_ , Pepper wasn’t sure to be honest—steadily began to grow.

“Mr. Stark,” she began as she entered, heels clicking in the almost silent workshop. “I have paperwork that needs your signature.”

Heaving a sigh, he spun to face her, brown eyes lit wickedly and waggled his eyebrows. “As you can see, I’m very busy,” he dramatically threw an arm towards the computer. “You can set it down somewhere and I’ll get around to it, Miss. Potts.”

Pepper kept herself from rolling her eyes. Just barely. “Mr. Stark,” she said, voice stern. And held out the folder towards him. “These are important to the company. So no, I will not just put them down in this mess, only for you to lose them.”

Tony chuckled faintly and she resisted a smile. Pepper knew one of his favorite things about their friendship was when she, in his words, acted feisty _and_ called him on his shit. Neither could she deny it being one of her own too.

“Pepper, you know I don’t like people handing me things,” he said and dropped their game of formalities.

“ _Tony_ ,” stressed Pepper, “I think what you meant, was that you don’t like other people handing you thi—”

She was interrupted by a sweet little voice; one she’d never heard say an actual word before.

“Dum-eeee.”

“Was that… her first word?”

“Yes,” Tony said, voice filled with fatherly pride. “I’m a little—oh who I’m kidding?—I’m _a lot_ offended that it wasn’t dada, buuuut at least she knows who her older brother is.”

Sure enough Dummy was going circles around the little girl who sat there (all dark curls, wide blue eyes, and pink cheeked) giggling and clapping and calling out his name in her own way. And Dummy must have been loving it, whirring every time she said it. He was a great robot babysitter.

“Dummy. That’s little Darcy’s first word.”

“Yup,” he said popping the ‘p’ and nodding.

“She’s going to grow up to be a mini-you,” breathed Pepper in awe. Whenever she looked at this beautiful little girl, who she’d come to love, she saw the best parts of her friend and boss.

Tony finally tore his eyes off his daughter and looked up at her almost shyly. His smile even had a bit of a boyish quality to it. “Only _better_ ,” he hushed reverently.


End file.
